The subject invention relates generally to awnings and more particularly but not by way limitation to an improved awning control apparatus for electrically controlling the extension and retraction of an awning from the side of a support structure.
Heretofore, awnings mounted on a roll bar and attached to the sides of recreational vehicles, mobile homes, campers, or the like have been extended outwardly and held in place by a pair of support arms attached at one end to the roll bar with the other ends mounted on the sides of the support structure. The support arms have been held outwardly by brace arms which have been held in place by manual lock devices. These types of awning apparatus have provided no means for lowering one end of the awning to remove rain water so that the awning would not collapse due to the weight of the water collected during a heavy rainstorm. Also, these awnings are raised and lowered manually and no means have been provided for electrically extending and retracting the support arms and the brace arms of the awning apparatus.
There are various types of mechanical awning assemblies for recreational vehicles such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,903 to Clark et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,171 to Akers et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,510 to Hayward and U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,511 to Upton. Also there are electrical operated awnings shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,151 to Hartley et al and a hand-driven winch for operating an awning control apparatus in U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,302 to Akers et al. None of these prior awning apparatus disclose the structure and advantages of the subject invention as described herein.